Sith Imperium
The Sith Imperium is a Sith Empire formed by Arishol Kallig in secret with the help of many of his family, peers, and allies. The Imperium was first ruled by Arishol, who has christened himself as its Emperor, with various other branches, groups, and orders functioning at various levels of the Imperium's structure to serve the Emperor and the Imperium as a whole. The goal of the Imperium was to reach Amgarrak, the legendary holy world and sanctuary for the Sith as mentioned by Marka Ragnos in many of his ancient texts. The reason for the retreat was due to the Imperium's belief that Vitiate 's Sith Empire was doomed to die in the flames of its war with the Galactic Republic and that in order to save everything the Imperium cherishes, it must flee to Amgarrak and build up its strength to one day return and wage war against the Republic anew. The Imperium eventually settled on Amgarrak and grew in strength and power but with the disappearance and presumptive death of Emperor Arishol, Amgarrak was destroyed by Darth Ikoral of the Dread Masters . The Imperium under the leadership of Emperor Willerick and she who must not be named searched the galaxy and finally settled on Voss , making the Tower of Prophecy their palace and Voss-Ka their capitol city. She who must not be named later abdicated her role to marry Morgaana, both were granted the title of Princess as honored sister and sister-in-law of Emperor Willerick who now rules alone. Willerick's reforms later included his title under which he now rules as Lord Emperor. The Subjugation of Voss It is unknown why the Voss welcomed the Imperium to their world and now serve the Imperial Family. What is clear is that Emperor Willerick is responsible for the events which led to the Imperium settling on Voss. It is believed that the Emperor and the Imperium's rule over Voss was forseen by the Voss Mystics which have always been known to come true. There is speculation that the Emperor, whose power is unmeasured may have been able to manipulate the vision of the Voss's mystics but such a manipulation is unheard of and would require a connection to the force that is unrivalled. There were no witnesses to the meeting between the Emperor and the Voss Mystics, all that is known is that a vision was involved, and that the Mystics welcomed the Imperium to settle and rule Voss without resistance. The rest is a closely guarded mystery. Sovereigns of the Sith Imperium #Emperor Arishol Septus alongside Empress Morgaana #Emperor Wrain Septus alongside Empress Morgaana #Lord Emperor Willerick Roderick* (*Willerick initially ruled alongside she who must not be named who later abdicated her role to marry Morgaana) The Lord Emperor's Hands Personal aides, generals, sorcerers, researchers, battlemasters, and enlightened thinkers appointed by the Emperor personally to serve him in whatever form or fashion he desires. Few achieve this position and each who does is automatically a ranking member of the High Council of the Sith Imperium. The High Council of the Sith Imperium The High Council is a body whose number changes based on the will of the Lord Emperor. In absence of the Lord Emperor the High Council is the governing body of the Sith Imperium. Each member of the Council holds one of several titles depending on their class and the code they follow: Dark Councilor (Sith), Grand Moff (Agent), and Mand'alor (Bounty Hunter). When the Emperor is present the Council acts as advisors and functionaries of the Emperor's will and serve at his pleasure. Most members of the council are designated a sphere of influence, the current spheres are: Law and Justice, Imperial Defense, Military Offense and Strategy, Expansion and Diplomacy, Production and Logistics, Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, Technology and Biotic Science, Imperial Intelligence, and Bounties and Contracts. Other members of the High Council are members due to their position in the Imperium Aristorcracy. The Current Members of the High Council and their styles of address are: #His Excellency, Darth Makhzor of the Old Souls, Hand of the Emperor, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Sphere of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge #Her Excellency, Darth Takhisis of House Dovakiin, Hand of the Emperor, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Head of the Sphere of Imperial Defense and Grand Master of the Imperial Knighthood. #His Honor, Darth Tzevar, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Sphere of Law and Justice #Her Honor, Darth S'rahnia, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy #His Honor, Darth Lykaas of the House Valoron, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith and Head of the Sphere of Military Strategy and Offense. #Manda'alor Achilles, Al'Ori'Ramikade OR Lord Mandalore Achilles, Supreme Leader of the Mandalorian Clans, Commander of Super Commandos and Head of the Sphere of Bounties and Contracts. #Her Imperial Highness, Darth Vindictiva of the Imperial House Roderick,Voice of the Emperor, Heir to the Throne, Princess of the Sith Imperium, Dark Councilor and Dark Lord of the Sith. #Her Imperial Highness, Darth Ama'cee of the Imperial House Roderick and House Merath, Princess of the Sith Imperium, Dark Councilor and Dark Lord of the Sith. #His Grace, Darth Arishol of the House Septus, Revered Brother of Willerick, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Grand Inquisitor, Dark Councilor and Dark Lord of the Sith. #Her Honor, Grand Moff Alette, High Councilor and Head of the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence. #His Honor, Grand Moff Coltaine of the House N'areed, High Councilor and Head of the Sphere of Technology and Biotic Science. #His Honor, Darth Vi'kirr'naam of House Torak, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Head of the Sphere of Production and Logistics and Knight of the Imperium. #Her Honor, Darth Amayezhi, Force Reaper, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Head of the Sphere of Sith Philosophy and Education. *When the Lord Emperor is not present one of the Imperial Family takes the title of Imperial Regent in the interim and is leader of the Council. The title of Regent is passed along the order of succession: Princess Vindictiva, then Princess Ama'cee, then Prince Arishol. The difference between the power of the Imperial Regent and the power of the Lord Emperor is that the Council must be consulted on all actions taken by the Regent. The Regent does not have follow the advice of the council but it is traditional to do so, by contrast when the Lord Emperor reigns his word is absolute law. *Should the council be without a member of the Imperial Family, they rule by majority. The Imperial Knights Established by Emperor Willerick I, the Imperial Knights are a group of the Imperium's most decorated force-users and military. Entrance into the Imperial Knighthood is among one of the highest honors that can be bestowed. Knights are hand-picked by the Imperial Family and are responsible for the protection of the Imperial Family as well as the High Council. The Imperial Knighthood is commanded by it's Grand Master (office currently vacant) and divided into details led by Knight Captains. The Grand Master is responsible for the overall command of the knighthood and the issuing of special operations orders as commander of the knights not assigned to guardian details. The following are the individual details knights can be assigned to: #The Sovereign's detail: Responsible for the protection of the Emperor or Empress. #The Crowned Heir detail: Responsible for the protection of the heir to the throne. #The Imperial Family detail: Responsible for the protection of other members of the Imperial Family #Special Operations detail: Responsible for special missions issued by the Grand Master by order of the Emperor. Operations carried out by an Imperial Knight are considered to have the authority of the Emperor. The current Grand Master of the Imperial Knights is Darth Takhisis. The Law of the Imperium Upon the ascension of Emperor Willerick the first to sole ruler of the Imperium, it was decided that the law of the Imperium must be clarified. As such, the Emperor declared that adherance to either the Sith or Gray Codes was not enough to serve as the sole law of the Imperium. The Emperor issued the following commandments which serve as the foundation of Imperial Law: 1. Maintain 'the Lord Emperor's Order (High Crime - Treason): ''The Sith Imperium is ruled by it's sovereign, his word is law. Below him is the High Council, when he is present they advise, when he is absent they rule. The Imperial Knights are the Guardians of the Lord Emperor, the Imperial Family and the High Council. 2. 'Honor '''the Lord Emperor's Philosophy (High Crime - Heresy): ''We are the the followers of the Sith and Gray codes and enemies of Jedi Heresy. 3. 'Follow '''the Lord Emperor's Plan (Misdemeanor - Dereliction of Duty) ''The Imperium's mandate is to expand, perfect and where necessary conquer. '' 4. '''Keep '''the Lord Emperor's Peace (The high crime of Murder and misdemeanor Disturbing the Peace) ''We embrace diversity and all forms of passion and we oppose indiscriminate slaughter. We serve the Imperium and divisions, politics and intrigue must only exist when in support of the Imperium and it's Lord Emperor. '' 5. '''Protect '''the Imperium's Resources (Misdeamenors of Theft and Tax Evasion) ''The Lord Emperor is the guardian of the Imperium's treasury and our shared resources. All financial transactions occur only with the Lord Emperor's authority and all physical transactions of Imperium Property must be with the consent of a member of the High Council. ''Citizens with the means to contribute should contribute as is their duty and the Lord Emperor's command. '' 6. '''Defend '''the Lord Emperor's Realm (Misdemeanor - Cowardice in the face of the enemy) ''We claim Voss as our homeworld. Our homeword and Imperium Territory are to be defended with our lives. '' 7. '''Respect the Lord Emperor's Diplomacy (Misdemeanor - Violation of Treaty) The Lord Emperor may make alliances to expand the Imperium's power and standing. Those Alliances are to be honored. 8. Remember 'the Lord Emperor's Covenant (No offense described) ''The Lord Emperor is duty bound to rule to the benefit of the citizens of the Imperium. As citizens serve the Lord Emperor, he serves the Imperium and must rule with wisdom and justice in mind. '' 9. '''Obey '''the Lord Emperor's Law (Consequence prescribed) ''All Citizens are bound by this law, those who stand against this order shall be judged according to the will of the Lord Emperor. '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-1 - Trial by Tribunal, Combat and Admissions of Guilt. ' Imperium citizens who are charged with a crime have the right to be presented with their choice of the following options: (a) Admission of Guilt; (b) Trial by Tribunal; and © Trial by combat. When a charge is presented to the Emperor or the head of the Sphere of Law and Justice either will hold a preliminary hearing for the defendant to choose his options and choose '''IPL 1-1 Subsection (a) - Admission of Guilt Should a citizen choose to admit their guilt to a crime and beg for mercy they may (at the discretion of the presiding officer) be granted the lessor punishment required for their level of crime. '' ''For high crimes the lesser punishment is: Demotion and Fine of 10k Credits. For misdemeanors the lesser punishment is: a fine of 1k Credits. The presiding officer may also opt to have the guilty party undergo a trial by combat to fight for the lesser punishment. IPL 1-1 Subsection (b) - Trial by Tribunal. Should a citizen choose to be tried by tribunal the following shall occur: The Emperor, the Head of the Sphere of Law and Justice or the Emperor's designee shall hold a hearing when enough members are present for the trial. For the purposes of the trial at least five members need to be present (three judges, the prosecution and the defense). The Emperor, the Head of the Sphere of Law and Justice or the Emperor's designee shall serve as the impartial chief judge of the tribunal as well as choose the prosecutor. The prosecution will choose one associate judge and the defense will choose the other. The judges if possible should not be partial or connected to the crime. If it is impossible to assign three impartial judges the prosecution and defense can object to replace any of the two associate judge but not the chief judge. Should there be no one available to replace the two associate judges the prosecution or defense can object and request a single judge, the chief judge to preside over the trial. '' '''The Trial will be conducted as follows:' 1. The Prosecution will present it's case and call it's witnesses. The defense may object to facts that are not in evidence, leading questions and/or things that seem procedurally inappropriate. All witnesses called by the prosecution will be first questioned by the prosecutor, then the defendant, and finally the judges. When the prosecution has no more witnesses they will give their final remarks and rest their case. 2. The defendant will present his or her rebuttal and call witnesses. The prosecution may object to facts not in evidence, leading questions and/or things that seem procedurally inappropriate. All witnesses called by the defense will be first questioned by the prosecutor, then the defendant, and finally the judges. When the defense has no more witnesses they will give their final remarks and close their case. '' ''3. When an objection is presented the chief judge will decide whether to sustain the objection or overrule and give his ruling on the matter. Should the associate judges disagree they should side bar with the chief judge who will consider their objection and either restate his ruling or reverse it. 4. When the prosecution and defense rest their case the judges shall leave the chamber to deliberate in private. For high crimes the judges must be unanimous to find the defendant guilty. For misdemeanors two of the three judges is sufficient to find the defendant guilty. The penalties for high crimes may be: death by saber or sarlacc, exile, or demotion AND fine of 10k credits. For misdemeanors the penalties may be: demotion and/or fine of not more than 10k credits and not less than 1k. 5. Should the ruling and sentencing be carried out by a designee of the Emperor, the defense may appeal the ruling to the head of the Sphere of Law and Justice. Subsequently the defense may appeal a ruling of the head of the Sphere of Law and Justice to the Emperor. The Emperor's ruling, however, is always final regardless of whether or not his court is the first trial. IPL 1-1 Subsection © Trial by Combat. Should a citizen choose trial by combat, the presiding officer whether the Emperor, the head of the Sphere of law and Justice or the Emperor's designee will assign a citizen of sufficient rank and level to try the defendant. That individual should be close to the defendant's level no greater or less than two levels. '' ''A trial by combat is an admission of guilt and is simply an attempt to earn a lesser punishment. The victor of a trial by combat will be granted the lowest punish possible if he or she is the victor in honorable combat. Should the defendant lose he will be given the highest punishment possible persuant to the Emperor's law. '' ''A trial by combat must have a judge present as well as a witness to the proceeding. Upon the completion of the battle, the judge will give either the maximum or minimum punishment depending on the result of the battle. Trials by combat cannot be appealed. '' '''IPL 1-1 Subsection (d) Sovereign's right. ' On all punishments the sovereign reserves the right to suspend, lessen the punishment or pardon the guilty party. '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-2 - Repeat Offenders - Three Strikes Law' Should a citizen commit and be found guilty of three misdemeanors, upon the consideration of a subsequent misdemeanor, a tribunal may consider treating the offense as a "high crime" and can impose penalties described for "high crimes" in IPL 1-1 (b) para. 7. Imperium Public Law (IPL) 1-3 - The Zetera Exile and Treason Law The speaking of the name of "Dhani Zetera" or "Dhanilich" shall be a misdemeanor offense and subject to penalty per the finding and sentencing laws referred to in (IPL) 1-1(a),(b),© and (d). '' ''Additionally, Clan Zeron is declared disbanded and any activities in relation to this clan are illegal. '' ''Citizens who harbor or give aid and comfort to enemies of the Imperium shall be guilty of treason and be subject to penalty per the finding and sentencing laws referred to in ''(IPL) 1-1(a),(b),© and (d). '' '''Imperium Public Law (IPL) 2-1 - The Territory Act of Willerick I The Sith Imperium claims sole sovereignty over all six galactic sectors galactic south of Vaiken Station and galactic north of Nar Shadaa. The Sith Code There is no peace, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me. The Gray Sith Code There is emotion but there can be peace. There is strength but there can be knowledge. There is passion but there can be serenity. There is chaos but there can be harmony. Between light and darkness there is always the force. Imperium Ranks and Customs The following are the ranks for Imperium Citizens and the procedures and customs revolving around promotions. Sith and Gray: #Levels 1-9 are Acolytes: '''They are to have the guild rank of '''Citizen '''but their member notes are to be marked Acolyte. #Levels 10-19 are '''Apprentices: '''They are to have the guild rank of '''Citizen '''but their member notes are to be marked Apprentice as well as their master. Apprentices must actively seek a master. #Levels 20-45 are '''Lords: '''They are to have the guild rank of '''Sith Lord. A lord may also be an apprentice if their master has the rank of Darth. It is up to the individual Darth to decide whether to release their apprentice who attains the rank of Lord so that they may take their own apprentices. Lords who are not apprentices may take up to three apprentices of their own. #Levels 45+ are Darths: '''They are to have the Guild rank of Darth and their member note is to be marked with their position and how many apprentices they have (not names). Imperials: #Levels 1-9 are '''Agents: '''They are have the guild rank of '''Citizen and their member notes are to be marked with their assignment and code name. They are to be assigned with a Double Agent, Special Agent, Lord or Darth for Training. #Levels 10-19 are Cipher Agents: '''They are to have the guild rank of '''Citizen '''and their member notes are to be marked '''Cipher Agent '''with their assignment and code name. They are to be assigned with a Double Agent, Special Agent, Lord or Darth for Training. #Levels 20-29 are '''Double Agents: '''They are to have the guild rank of '''Citizen '''and their member notes are to be marked with '''Double Agent '''with their assignment and double 0 number. They may be released at this rank to have their own trainees. #Levels 30+ are '''Special Agents: '''They are to have the guild rank of '''Special Agent '''and their member notes are to be marked with their position and double 0 number. Mandalorians: Mandalorian ranks are based on merit rather than level. #All Sith Imperium Bounty Hunters start as '''Citizens. #Bounty hunters that wish to become mandalorians must be adopted by a mandalorian and join a clan. They must undergo a blooding ceremony and recite resolnare and then will be granted the rank of Mando'ade. #Individual clans choose their leader, once chosen by their clans they are given the title Alor. #Alors choose the Mandalore and Mandalore is a member of the High Council. Note: Mandalorians in their member notes will be marked with their clans as opposed to who they may be in a contract with. Procedure for Promotions: #Any person who seeks promotion to the next level must prove they are willing to die for the Imperium and engage in a trial by combat. If the person has a master they must fight their master, if not, it must be an officer of the Imperium. #Win or lose, the master or officer who conducts the trial must determine that the effort was honorable and worthy of advancement. #The master or officer and the person seeking promotion must come before another officer, or the Emperor who will conduct the ceremony and make the appropriate edits to the person's rank and/or member note. #The ceremony will consist of the master/officer who conducted the trial, and the person seeking promotion coming before another officer or the Emperor. They will bow to the officer or the Emperor who is conducting the ceremont. The officer or the Emperor will ask "What brings you before me?". The officer or master who conducted the trial will respond: "My Lord/Lady, I have conducted a trial by combat of (insert name of person seeking promotion) and judge him ready to be named (insert next rank)". The officer or Emperor conducting the ceremony will then say "Very well, kneel" (wait for the person to kneel or emote the kneel if F2P) "You have been judged ready and it falls upon me as (insert title) to name you (insert new rank). Rise (insert new title and name) and continue to serve the Imperium" More on customs and courtesies and styles of address: Territories and Outposts of the Sith Imperium #Voss #Quesh #Embassy on Dromund Kaas (Within the Galactic Trading Center) #Two offices and a throne room on Korriban. #Brentaal (Roderick) Estate on Alderaan #Unknown outpost on Hoth #Unknown outpost on Balmorra #Unknown outpost on Tatooine #Unknown outpost on Corellia #Unknown outpost on Nar Shadaa #Six unnamed sectors of space